Bye Bye
by Apollo199199
Summary: To River Anthony DiNozzo, his world changed forever when Jenny Shepard died. Can he face the challenging future ahead? Can he find a way to move on and say bye bye? Part of NCIS series River's Chronicle
1. Never Say Bye

_**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR RIVER DINOZZO**_

**TITLE: BYE BYE**

**SUMMARY: To River Anthony DiNozzo, his world changed forever when Jenny Shepard died. Can he face the challenging future ahead? Can he found a way to move on and say bye bye? ~Part of NCIS series River's Chronicle~**

**A/N: The song will be broken up into parts, every couple of lines of the song will be accompanied by a story that shows a certain event or memory that relates to the lyrics shown at the beginning of each story. Enjoy! And feedback is much appreciated. The song used is "Bye Bye" by Mariah Carey.**

**

* * *

**

_**This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say Bye **_

River Anthony DiNozzo sat numbly and silently as the priest spoke his words. He still hadn't really comprehended what was happening around him. His mind had staunchly refused to accept the fact that Jenny Shepard was dead, killed in a shoot-out that never should have happened. He couldn't wrap his brain around the situation. Why would his beloved aunt walk into a deathtrap like that? Why would she leave without telling anyone why?

He pointedly avoided looking at the casket. If he didn't see it, then he could pretend this was all just a nightmare, that at any moment he could wake up from it and find his Aunt Jen with a cup of hot chocolate and a soothing voice to calm him. But no matter how much his mind wanted to avoid it, in his heart, he knew she could never come back. He knew that once again, the harshness of reality had come knocking on the doorstep. The lives they had weren't safe and death could strike at anytime.

As he finally let his green eyes fall upon the smooth brown casket in which laid the body of someone so precious to him, River knew he had no other choice than to say goodbye, but he didn't want to. He wanted things to go back to the way it used to be, he wanted Aunt Jenny to be alive and smiling, he wanted to see her and Gramps bantering. He didn't want to say goodbye.


	2. For My Peoples

_**DISCLAIMER: Same as usual, you know the deal...**_

**A/N: This is a part of my NCIS series called River's Chronicle. The beginning story of the series is called "Like Father, Like Son" and is is currently still in progress. Some of these stories will be seen once again in later stories of the series. Any questions, just send me a message! Enjoy! Feedback is welcomed!**

**

* * *

**

_**Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause  
We will never say Bye**_

River watched as the funeral proceedings continued on. And as Grandpa Ducky made his way to the podium to give the eulogy, River's eyes landed on the others sitting around him.

His Gramps looked blank, but River always knew how to read the stern older man. He could see the pain he was keeping at bay. Leroy Jethro Gibbs once again, trying to be strong for the people around him. But River knew better, he knew just how close Gramps and Aunt Jenny had been. He'd seen the glances they gave to each other when they thought no one was looking. He'd seen how well they work together, always seem to read each other's mind. Her death weighed heavily on Gramps, he was a protector by nature, and in his mind, he had failed to protect a friend.

And his father? Well, Anthony DiNozzo was doing no better. Gone were the smiles and goofiness that his father had always exhibited. Gone were the restlessness and enthusiasm that was a trademark to the one and only Tony DiNozzo. Instead they were replaced by grief and sadness. River wasn't blind to the guilt his father carried. The guilt that he had left Aunt Jenny unprotected. The guilt that he had abandoned his duty and let her died alone. He wanted to save her, and River knew that if his father could go back and change things, he would have gladly traded his life to save Aunt Jen's.

Ziva David knew Aunt Jenny better than anyone, except maybe Gramps. They had worked together back in Israel, and over the years at NCIS, the friendship only grew stronger. Others would have said that Mossad Officer David feels no emotions, but River knew the truth. The years spent with the team had softened the defenses Aunt Ziva had erected around her heart. She had begun to care, to express her emotions more. And Aunt Jenny's death hit her hard. She too wished she had disobeyed orders and stayed to protect Aunt Jenny.

Timothy McGee, resident tech genius, sat stoically, his gaze never wavering from the casket. River knew this was hardly his first funeral for a fallen agent, but even all that could not erase the sadness lurking behind Uncle Tim's eyes. Those eyes just as haunted as ones River had seen at the funeral for Paula Cassidy and her team, maybe even at the funeral of Caitlyn Todd. But through it all, Uncle Tim had tried his best to console everyone around him despite his own grief. Perhaps among the team, Uncle Tim was taking this better than anyone.

If people wanted more proof of just how much sadness surrounded Aunt Jenny's death, then they need not to look any further than Abby Sciuto. Aunt Abby was always the most bubbly and energetic person in the room, armed with about 15 Caf-Pows a day. She was always smiling and ready to give you a hug. She was always one to cheer you up and make you laugh, even sometimes poking you until you stop feeling sorry for yourself. But right now, the happy Abby was no where in sight, and in her place was a person whose tears had not stopped flowing since the funeral had started. Aunt Abby was always the most sensitive one of us all, and death of a loved one always hit her the hardest.

A few seats down sat Jimmy Palmer with his head bowed. Jimmy wasn't a field agent, he didn't interact with Aunt Jen as much as everyone else did, but he is a part of the family and shares in the common loss of a loved one. River saw Jimmy's sadness as clear as day, so what if he wasn't always reporting to Aunt Jen? You could not spend nearly three years knowing someone and not feel pain and emptiness at their sudden passing.

Finally, River's gaze landed on the elderly gentleman standing on the podium. You would have thought his job as a medical examiner had prepared Ducky Mallard for all the horrors and sadness of death. But then again, whoever said losing someone you love was easy? River knew it was Grandpa Ducky who performed Aunt Jen's autopsy just as he had done Caitlyn Todd's years back. He would not trust anyone to treat Aunt Jen with the respect he knew she deserved. And as River looked into the light blue eyes of the most gentle and kind person on the face of the planet, he caught the pain behind those once-sparkling eyes. Grandpa Ducky would try to help the others move on, but there was no doubt in River's mind that Aunt Jen's death plagued him just as much as it did with the rest of our tight-knit family.

We all wanted to believe that life could continue on forever, but as a family of Federal Agents who knew better than anyone else just how much violence and danger surround our way of life, we should have known better.

But sometimes, we can't help but dream of a perfect world. It may be the only way we get through the darkness in our lives.


	3. You Kept Me In Line

_**DISCLAIMER: Blah Blah Blah, Don't own......wish I did....**_

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story. This chapter is based on season 5 episode "Chimera" in which the team was investigating a murder aboard a ship. Oh and if anyone's confused, River is Tony's child introduced in my story "Like Father, Like Son" that's set in season 3. So this is like a future fic for River's life, and yes he is allowed to accompany the NCIS on missions as well as help them investigate murders. The reason why will be explained in "Like Father, Like Son" soon towards the end of that story. Hope that wasn't too confusing! Send me messages if something is confusing you. And of course, reviews will be loved! Enjoy!**

_**As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line**_

River raced through the NCIS headquarters as he made his way to MTAC. The whole team except for Palmer and Aunt Abby were out on that Chimera ship, and River was worried about them. What little information he had managed to found out about the ghost ship was more than disturbing, River knew he had to inform Aunt Jen about the news.

As he walked into the command center, his eyes found Aunt Jen standing next to Commander Skinner, the man responsible for the ship operations. River certainly found nothing impressive about the stupid bureaucratic pen-pusher, in fact, he had been tempted to trip the man down a flight of stairs just to deflate his ego.

Heads turned at River's entrance and Commander Skinner's eyes widened, the shock showed clearly in his voice, "What is the meaning of this Director Shepard? Since when do little kids come into a high level command center? This is absurd!"

River rolled his eyes, "You got a problem, go talk with the President of the United States. It was his idea after all."

Ignoring the annoyingness of the commander close by, River went up to stand beside Aunt Jen, his eyes glanced at the screen before turning to her, "They okay? Aunt Abs said something about another bio-weapon and Dad getting sick again, I didn't really get the whole thing because she was talking rather quickly."

Aunt Jen was about to answer when the ship on screen suddenly exploded in a great ball of flames. Shocked gasps could be heard in the following silence.

River's head immediately whipped around, his usual sparkling green eyes suddenly became dark and dangerous, and a hard edge could be heard in his voice, "What did you do!"

Commander Skinner had to good sense to look actually worried and nervous as he stammered out, "Look…there was no other way. The ship cannot be fallen into enemy's hands."

"My family's on that ship you moron! And you didn't even blink an eye before you let them be murdered like that!" River seethed as unrelenting anger rose inside him, anger and hatred directed toward the man standing in front of him.

"Maybe…maybe some of them survived…" Skinner suggested weakly.

Those words only served to ignite River's anger even more. His fists curled and his eyes showing nothing but fury, River took a step forward intending to show the arrogant commander just how he was taking this when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He turned his head found himself staring into the eyes of Jenny Shepard, eyes that were calm yet still could not disguise the hidden raging anger beneath the surface.

"He's not worth it Ri."

That simple sentence, short and succinct, yet held all the meaning in the world. River understood what Aunt Jenny was trying to convey. He had better things to put his talents to use rather than beating up a useless desk jockey, like bringing his family, alive or dead, back home where they belong. Giving her a quick nod indicating his understanding, River raced to one of the consoles to pull up some satellite images, and as his fingers gracefully flew across the keyboard, a small rueful grin found its way to his face. His Aunt Jen always knew how to keep him in line.

* * *


	4. I'm Glad We Talked

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN, NO MONEY MADE!**_

**A/N: Other chapters are already in the works, so I think I'll be able to update faster with this story than any of my other ones. Once again, reviews will be wonderful!! Press that review button! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_**I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes**_

_**On Sunday mornings and "I missed you"**_

_**But I'm glad we talked through**_

River DiNozzo sat down heavily on the bench after a particularly grueling football practice session. He was honestly sore all over, the result of being the target of many hard tackles. But then again, it was not unexpected to find himself in this situation seeing as how is he is a wide receiver. Nonetheless, he was glad that it was break time.

A phone call interrupted his moment of relaxation. He dug out his cell phone from his bag and smiled as he saw the caller ID. It was Aunt Jenny.

"Hey Aunt Jen, what's up? Everything okay? Dad told me that he and Aunt Ziva are doing security detail for you."

River had been told of the possible threat present at the funeral Aunt Jenny was suppose to be attending, and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried about her safety.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just wanted to check up on my favorite person. I know the others have been keeping you updated but I figured that a call from me will probably soothe your nerves better. How am I doing so far?"

River could hear the smile she probably has on her face as he chuckled in reply, "Just peachy Aunt Jen."

"Probably shouldn't keep you away too long, you and those football practices. Stay safe kiddo."

"Yeah probably…" River agreed before adding, "Oh don't forget Movie Night is tonight, you're bringing the popcorn."

There was a pause in the next few seconds before Aunt Jenny's voice came back on again, but this time, it was as if something had changed in her voice. River frowned a little as he couldn't figure out why the subtle change had unsettled him.

"Right, of course." Aunt Jen had replied, "I'll be sure to bring lots of popcorn. I love you buddy, you know I'm very proud of you right?"

Not wanting Aunt Jen to worry since she had an assignment ahead, River answered back as if he hadn't notice the change in the air, "Sure I do Aunt Jen. And I love you too, never forget that got it?"

"Got it Trooper." Aunt Jen spoke affectionately as she used River's nickname, "Be Good for me okay?"

"I will."

And then the conversation was over as River heard the phone click. But the ominous feeling he had felt when he heard the change in Aunt Jen's voice didn't seem to want to go away. In fact, his gut was now twisting and turning as if trying to tell him that something was going to go wrong.

Hearing the whistle signaling the return to practice, River decided to ignore the feeling in his gut, even though his gut had always been accurate at sensing things about to go wrong. But Aunt Jenny was only attending a simple funeral, what could possibly go wrong with Dad and Aunt Ziva protecting her?

With his decision made, River ran back to join the practice and soon was so immersed in the training that he forgotten his feelings of dread.

But when he finally returned to the NCIS headquarter that day after his practice, River Anthony DiNozzo would learn horrible news that will shatter his world. And never again will he ever ignore his gut instinct.


End file.
